Understanding
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Sandy is born with an incurable disease, there's nothing Spongebob can do to help, or is there a way?
1. Chapter 1

Understanding

Struggling to open her eyes, Sandy tried sitting up but failed. She called "M-ma!" her mother came rushing in, she sighed seeing her daughter laying there, she hoped that this didn't happen. She walked over to the six year old, saying "Honey, 'member when all of us went to the hospital, and you had to leave for a while."

She nodded, wondering what her mother was going on about. Jodi continued "Well, the doctor told me that you had a disease that erases cells from your body, and as you grow it gets more health endangering for you, sweetie." she knew Sandy was very smart for a six year old, so it wasn't hard to explain. As much as it hurt, she couldn't let her daughter suffer and not know what was wrong, if only there was cure. Sure it happened to a lot of people, and it hurt then. But it hurt so much more, knowing that your only daughter had to live with this for the rest of her life.

Sandy looked at her mother in bewilderment, knowing that this thing affected her more than herself. She smiled at her mother and said "I'll be fine, mama. Nothing can stop me." she laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm, she replied "That's right, Sandy."

Sandy yawned as her mother closed the door, she wrapped her arms around herself as she was wracked with sobs. Her son, Randy hugged her as he silently let tears stream down his face. Sandy sat in her bed, hearing the cries outside, she frowned thinking it was her fault for her brother and mother's tears. Sleep quickly overtook her, as she laid back down. The next day, Sandy went to her parents room to see if her mother and father were awake. She shook her father's shoulders, saying "Pa, wake up. Randy and I are up, wake up."

He opened his eyes at the raucous voice, he chuckled and replied "I'm up, I'm up." he looked down at her with a smile, he picked her up as she laughed. Carrying her to the kitchen, he sat down in a chair next to her brother. Hours later after breakfast, Sandra and Randy sat back to back both reading 'Where the red fern grows.' Sandy closed the book, got up and went outside. The wind blew through her fur as she ran through the grass, she stopped as dark clouds covered the sky. She shook seeing a cloaked figure slowly making its way towards her. The figure said "Your time will come, for death is on your trail."

She jolted up, panting at the vividness of her nightmare, she muttered to herself "Why would I dream of my childhood?" she walked over to her door and saw Spongebob standing there. She smiled and heard him say "Sandy, are you feeling okay? You look pale."

He was right, she did look a shade lighter. She replied "It's nothing, Spongebob. Let's go down to the Krusty Krab." she took his hand and raced to the restaurant.

A/N: So, was it good, bad, somewhere in between? Noted that I do not own this disease, I just used Sega's NIDS thing and took from there. Speaking of which I own nothing.


	2. So Cold

So Cold

As the sun rose, Sandy awoke only find herself unable to move. She struggled to sit up as her arm started to crack. She reached under her mattress and grabbed a vial of blue liquid, injecting into her arm her breathing picked up. She laid back down and waited for her medicine to take affect, it hurt for a while but at least it put her to sleep afterwards. She a twang of pain shoot through her entire body, she groaned as the pain intensified. Spongebob walked in and ran towards her, he screamed "Sandy, are you okay!? Do you need a paramedic? Sandy!"

She said as her eyes drooped "Don't take me to hospital, they-" she took in a breath before continuing "They can't do anything for me."

He picked up her now fragile body, and slipped her helmet on as he rushed her to the hospital.

(Sandy's dream)

_I stood near a grave, a black rose in hand. To my surprise, it was my grave. My ma stood next to me, except I couldn't feel her, I couldn't speak. She looked as if she was crying, I looked back at my grave as she placed a white rose on it. She still thought of me as that little girl, who could fight even in death. After she left, I placed the rose in my hand on my grave. As I walked away to join the other souls, I looked back to see more roses on my grave. I saw a blue one, but I didn't know anyone else who came except for my sister-in-law. _

_I walked back over to it to see something glittering on the blue rose, it was a ring._

(End of Sandy's dream)

She screamed as the image of Death flashed in her mind. Immediately, she sat up panting. Sandy looked around the room to see medical equipment, she rested her eyes on the heart monitor. Seeing how low her heart rate was she started to hyperventilate to raise her heart back to normal. Laying back down, she heard voices outside her door. Her eyes widened to hear her mother's voice so broken and desperate. She turned over as the door opened, hearing someone's tears hit her helmet, she wanted desperately to hug them. Alas, her limbs stiffened.

Her green eyes shimmered at hearing her name. Knowing it was Spongebob, she didn't want to face him or her parents. Feeling the warmth of her mother's hand, she looked out the corner of her eye. Her eyes drooped as her breathing slowed. She turned towards them and said "I'm so sorry for whatever pain I've caused you guys. F-for the tears you shed, Ma. I l-love…"

Her hand fell as she drew her last breath, Jodi's tears stained her helmet as she held onto her daughter's hand. Spongebob ran out of the room tears streaming heavily down his face.

A/N: I wasn't sure whether to write the dream in first person or third, so I stuck with first. Review please.


	3. The angel's help

An angel's help

The clouds darkened on that day, I stood there shivering as I tried to hold back my tears _' I can't believe it. Sandy's gone, but I get the feeling she wanted to die.' _my thoughts were interrupted by Sandy's brother putting his hand on my shoulder. After she was buried I placed the red rose I found on her grave, I sat at the picnic table in despair. I saw her will in the window, I stood and walked inside the tree. I saw a shimmer of light coming from her lab, to my surprise I saw a crimson and black animal standing there. I asked it "Who are you and what are doing in my friend's house?"

The animal didn't respond, he only smirked and flew to her grave. It placed a rock of some sort near the roses, and placed a blue rose with a ring attached to it in the center. I stood in amazement as it disappeared, walking over to her grave I saw a note it read "She who dies with tears, will be reborn in fire and happiness."

I had no idea what it meant, but whoever that was he must have had a special connection to Sandy. I folded it back and took my helmet off, I cried over her grave that day. I felt myself quickly losing air, I slipped on my helmet and left. I still wondered what that animal was, so after I put my adopted kids to bed, I went to the computer and typed in 'What to do if I see a black and red animal at my friend's grave?'

I clicked on the first website, it said that the black and red animal represented an unknown friend of the deceased, and the note meant this friend would soon come back to claim he or she and bring them back to life. I yawned as I walked to bed, hoping to find this animal and get him to help.

A/N: I keep my promises, don't I. Review please?


	4. My guardian angel

Guardian Angel

Spongebob raced to the tree dome in glee, he knew how to bring his best friend back. He sat at the picnic table and pushed a button under it, an escape pod shot up from the ground, he eagerly stepped inside and pressed a black button. He stumbled out of the pod when it landed, he looked around and saw lush grass along with flowers and a couple of butterflies. He saw the black and crimson mammal from two weeks ago, he ran up to him and exclaimed "It is you! You're Sandy's guardian, can you bring her back to life, please?"

The mammal looked at him, and replied "Get off. I am that squirrel's guardian and fr-friend." Spongebob whooped and tugged on his arm. He grudgingly followed the ecstatic sponge. After reaching Bikini Bottom, the animal dug up her body and had fire at his fingertips, he stopped only centimeters away from Sandy's heart. Randy ran towards the immortal being in full anger, Spongebob held him back and explained "He's Sandy's guardian, it's fine." he looked at the sponge hot tears pouring from his face.

Sandy's guardian continued his action, as his hand met her heart, she began to glow brightly. Her green eyes fluttered open to meet red pupils, she smiled and laughed, she looked at her brother and friend now standing she ran to them. Wrapping them in a warm embrace, tears fell from her face. She walked back to her guardian and pecked him on his forehead, making him blush. He bowed and returned to his world, she felt her mother hug her. She said to them "I missed y'all so much. Thank you, Spongebob."

Spongebob blushed slightly and clung to her, while saying "Don't leave me, again. You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you." she picked up the emerald her guardian left behind, and smiled at it. On that day, everything was right in the world.

A/N: So what'd you think? Did you want me to reveal her guardian's name? Thanks for the reviews and support.


End file.
